Through Thick and Thin
by toffeecakesxox
Summary: 75 prompts for the "Aboard the Love Boat" Challenge. Molly and Arthur Weasley support each other through thick and thin. Portrays Hogwarts years through grandparenthood and everything in between! Not in chronological order. MollyArthur. indefinite hiatus.
1. Gnomes

* * *

**Prompt:** #1 - Gnomes

**Pairing:** Molly/Arthur

**Rating:** PG

**Word Count:** 612

**Summary:** Set in HBP - Chapter Sixteen: A Very Frost Christmas. What I think transpired between Fred, George, Ron, and Harry when they went to get the "angel."

**Author's Notes:** _This fic is for Kyota-chan's "Aboard the Love Boat" Challenge. I have 75 prompts for a pairing, so this'll be long. Drabbles, oneshots, maybe even a songfic are featured in this. I claimed Molly and Arthur Weasley, and I've been obsessed with reading any romance fic between them to get a better view on their characterization, how they act towards the other and their children, and their early Hogwarts years. arthursmolly's fics help big time! The prompt used in this one is __gnomesand, for future reference, the prompts used will be chapter titles. Please R&R. Thanks! _

_Oh, and I'm not British, but I tried really hard for the dialogue to be authentic. I hope I did okay._

**Disclaimer: **_This wonderful Potterverse belongs to J.K. Rowling, and I will own it when pigs fly. Which will be never, sadly enough._

* * *

**Gnomes**

_24 December 1996_

Mrs. Weasley bustled around the kitchen, setting spoons, ladles, and knives to work as she prepared dinner. Heading towards the base of the stairs, the banister currently decorated with garlands, Mrs. Weasley called up to the four teens currently doing who knew what.

"Ron! Fred! George Get down here this instant!" A _thud_, and, a few seconds later, pounding on the stairwell. Three redheads along with Harry appeared at the top of the stairs.

"What is it, Mum?" Ron asked, impatiently.

"Can you get the angel from the attic? It's for the Christmas tree."

"Sure, come on." Fred led the way up the flights of stairs, until, at the 4th flight, he stopped.

Turning around to face the other 3, he said, "Bugger. I forgot that that angel was destroyed in an experiment. It disintegrated immediately from the dissolving solution, right George?" He faced his twin.

"Right, Fred. It was quite wicked, if I do say so myself."

"What if we get a.. a gnome from the garden? As a substitute." Ron improvised wildly.

"You know what, Ronniekins, that's not a bad idea!"

"I mean- what?" Ron looked surprised. His brothers _never _agreed to his ideas. "Are you two barmy?"

"You suggested it, Ronnie," Fred pointed out.

"That's true, Ronnie- I mean Ron," Harry agreed, making a quick correction at the end.

"Fine, but we better not let Mum catch us."

This time Ron led the way, sneaking looks over corners, and, when they reached the base of the stairs, he waited until Mrs. Weasley's back was turned before making a run for the back door.

Fred, George, and Harry followed quickly soon after, terrified enough to cast a Disillusionment Charm around the three of them.

"I love the rush," George said as soon as they were in the garden, on the lookout for the abundant population of gnomes in their back garden, even covered with snow, "and, let's face it, Mum will be happy that we de-gnomed the garden without her telling us to."

"That's the only bright side, I reckon."

A few moments later, and Fred had managed to catch one. It bit him as he pulled up carrots, deciding to give them to his Mum. She'd need them, he knew. Soon, after being Stupefied, spray-painted gold, forced into a miniature tutu, and wings had been attached to his back, the gnome looked like a bald, potato-sized fairy angel.

That night, while the family, including Harry and Hermione, lounged around the Christmas tree, listening to Celestina Warbeck on the wireless, Molly and Arthur on the loveseat, Fred and George resuming their game of Exploding Snap, and Fleur trying vainly to stop the ''orrible muzic from destroying her precious eardrums', Molly asked Arthur, "Arthur, that does not look like my angel figurine. It was from Auntie Muriel. A Christmas present."

"No it does not look like it, does it?"

"I bet Fred and George have something to do with this."

"Now Mollywobbles, it's Christmas, chew their ears off later."

His wife sighed huffily, "Fine, but don't even think of warning them."

"I never would've without your permission, my dear."

"Well, that's good. They deserve it. Those two didn't even tell me! I did hear a small sizzle from their room a few months ago, but I took no notice. The sizzle must have been those two and their experiments…"

Arthur tuned her out, staring at her fondly as she muttered things including Fred and George under her breath.

"Come on, Molly, love," he said, interrupting her smoothly, "let's go to bed."

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and a few seconds later, they were both standing up, Arthur calling out hastily behind him, "Good night you lot! Happy Christmas!" before he was dragged up to their room by his impatient wife.

"_Silencio_," he muttered, closing the door as he went.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: For my first try, what did you think? **

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated. I'd love the feedback.**_


	2. Key

**Prompt: **#62 - Key

**Pairing:** Molly/Arthur

**Rating: **PG

**Word Count: **338

**Summary: **Their honeymoon.

**Author's Notes:**_Here's another prompt for Arthur and Molly! The idea of the honeymoon's location came from arthursmolly's fic, Before They Were Parents (it's a wonderful fic, too, by the way). Please R&R! I enjoy feedback! No flames, please. Constructive criticism is adored! This was originally supposed to be lace, but I decided key was better. (Oh, and key was purposely spelled 'kee', by the way. My spell check got mad, but I was insistent.)_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing. Sadly. Everything belongs to JKR.  
_

* * *

**Key**

_11 February 1969_

"Arthur!" Molly Weasley called, her hair in the elegant bun it had been in from the wedding just a few hours ago.

"What is it, Mols?"

"We need to leave if we want to catch our reservation at the hotel in Majorca!"

Arthur sighed as he pounded down the stairs, carrying a suitcase.

Molly smiled as she eyed his suitcase. "You're only bringing that much?" She asked, her eyes twinkling.

"Of course. We're only staying there for a week, and we can always use a Scourgifying charm."

"That's true," she finally said.

"So…" Arthur looked over at her sneakily, "what's in there?" he asked, pointing to her tote bag.

"Oh, you'll see," she replied, smiling slyly.

Arthur chuckled, and then took hold of her hand, and Disapparated with a _pop_.

"Arthur!" she whispered indignantly, once they appeared in an elaborately decorated hotel, framed with huge windows that showed the gorgeous landscape. "I could've Apparated myself!"

"I know that, my dear," he said, smiling serenely, "but I needed an excuse to hold your hand."

"Oh," she blushed a light pink, "you're sweet, but you don't need an excuse. We're married now!"

He just sighed, saying, "True," as he did, thinking about the fact that he had married a woman who was quite perceptive.

They checked in, receiving a key to their Muggle hotel room.

Arthur stared, interested, at the key in his hands as they reached their room. "I wonder how you use this kee," he mused.

Trying something out he poked the keyhole with the key, but it didn't go in. He tried it three more times… to no avail.

Luckily, they were the only ones in the hall and nobody noticed the obvious confusion of the redheaded couple.

"Arthur," Molly sighed, taking the key from his hands, deciding to try something out, "there are ridges on this kee, and you need to match it perfectly with the outline on the keyhole."

She inserted the key perfectly, and Arthur gasped with delight.

Molly rolled her eyes, saying, "We could've used _Alohomora_," as she went inside the fancy hotel room, officially starting their honeymoon in a matter of moments.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: This one-shot made me laugh. I hope it makes you laugh (or giggle) too! Please R&R! Thankies!**

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated. I'd love the feedback.**_


	3. Lace

**Prompt: **#2 - Lace

**Pairing: **Molly/Arthur

**Rating: **K+

**Word Count: **497

**Summary: **A Weasley/Potter family gathering and Arthur has a secret!

**Author's Notes:** _Here's a new one! My favorite, since it's the funniest so far, I think. This chapter is a part of the Sensible Universe. Charlie has a girlfriend from Romania named Elise. And she is not a dragon. Percy has married Penelope Clearwater, not Audrey. That's about it, I think._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing. Everything belongs to JKR._**  
**

* * *

**Lace**

_12 August 2016_

Arthur Weasley hurriedly shifted through the undergarments in his wife's drawer, looking for something he had hidden in it more than 20 years ago.

"Aha!" he crowed, holding up the lace underwear in his hands triumphantly.

"Arthur?" Molly's voice pierced the door as if she had used a _Reducto _spell.

"Yes, dear?" he asked in a squeaky voice, opening the door, in the process of clearing his throat as he heard the highness of his usually low baritone, hiding the lace in his back pocket, thankfully covered by his robes.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing in there?" His wife's brown eyes – so like Ginny's – searched his own blue ones curiously.

"Oh, just- you know, cleaning up for the Sunday Weasley dinner."

"Oh, I see. That reminds me: they'll all be here as soon as they can, but Bill and Fleur apparently are going to take a few hours longer, since Victoire is going to be visiting Teddy and Andromeda."

"That's- that's fine, dear," he said quickly. Arthur heard his wife's footsteps steadily going farther away and he yanked the lace from his back pocket, turning around so his back faced the door, and promptly stared at it incredulously. "Why she hasn't seen it in all these years, I have no idea. It was such a nice anniversary present."

He set it on the armchair in the corner, and hurried into the bathroom, getting ready to take a shower, unaware of the door being left open.

* * *

Molly hummed to herself as she sent all of her pots and pans to work on the stove. Her knives swiftly sliced the lettuce to be put into the salad for the weekly dinner, adding tomatoes, carrots, and various other salad ingredients as she took careful watch.

Satisfied of her kitchen's work, she hurried up the stairs again, her eyes scanning the room, immediately closing in on the black lace currently set upon the maroon armchair Arthur was so fond of.

She gasped, bustled over to it, and immediately snatched it up, her bright brown eyes scrutinizing it.

"No, he didn't!" she growled, her mind's eye going back to their first wedding anniversary. He had stuffed something in her drawer as an anniversary present, but she would have never thought it would be this- _this embarrassing!_

"ARTHUR SEPTIMUS WEASLEY!"

* * *

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, George, Angelina, Charlie, Elise, Percy, Penelope, and their respective children paused outside the door of the Burrow, evidently hearing the loud bellow from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's room.

The adults all shared glances, the children looked at each other, frightened (since they all knew their grandmother's temper), and the adults chose to go to the nearest wizarding pub to buy butterbeer, firewhiskey, and pumpkin juice, knowing that Mr. Weasley would probably like firewhiskey after his wife got through with him.

Charlie had the good grace to mutter a _Silencio _spell over his parents' bedroom, since he didn't exactly want the neighbors to hear colorful words as they passed the dilapidated house, as he helped usher the children to the nearest pub.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: giggle I thought it was funny. Especially the end. Please review! Thanks! **

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated. I'd love the feedback.**_


	4. Strawberry Flavored Icing

**Prompt: **#20 - Strawberry-Flavored Icing

**Pairing: **Molly/Arthur

**Rating: **K

**Word Count: **280

**Summary: **Lily (The Second's) birthday, and Molly gives Arthur some strawberry-flavored icing.

**Author's Notes: ** _Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. I feel like an insensitive jerk. I keep forgetting to thank each of my reviewers. And, even though I thank you in a reply, I keep forgetting to thank you guys in the chapters. _

_Anyways, here's another one. I've been going through a block on my other story, so I decided to type something for TTaT. Sorry for the shortness! It was just a drabble._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing. JKR owns everything._

* * *

**Strawberry-Flavored Icing  
**

_23__rd__ July 2014_

The day of Lily (The Second)'s birthday and Mrs. Weasley was making pink, strawberry-flavoured icing – Lily's icing of choice. She was going through a 'pink' phase where anything and everything she had was pink.

A few hours before the birthday and Mr. Weasley entered the kitchen, whistling merrily. His fingers immediately drifted towards the bowl of pink icing, but Mrs. Weasley caught him before he could taste it.

She slapped his hand quickly, saying, "Oh no you don't!" as she did.

"Why?" Arthur whined childishly.

"Because…" Molly said, drawing the word out, "this is Lily's choice of icing for her birthday cake. And she wouldn't appreciate her grandfather tasting it before she does."

"Fine," her husband huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, "I shall respect my granddaughter's wishes." And then he walked out of the room, pouting miserably.

Molly just smiled secretively, and scooped some of the icing into the pastry bag. In the process, she kept a few tablespoons of the icing in the – pink – bowl, knowing that Arthur liked to lick the spoon.

She walked into the sitting room, where she knew he was going to be reading or listening to the WWW, carrying the bowl and a spoon as she paused by his armchair.

"Here you go," she smiled, holding the two things out to him, "the birthday girl and her relatives won't be here for a while so you need to lick the spoon clean before they get here.

"Yay!" Arthur clapped his hands, almost like a child getting a new action figure, "Thanks, Mol!"

He gave her a quick kiss, tasted the icing, and then gave her another kiss.

She licked her lips, deciding that she should make strawberry icing more often.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: I liked the end. Did you? Please tell me in a review! Thanks!! I'll update again in a few! Hey, that rhymes! Lol.**

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated. I'd love the feedback.**_


	5. Soap

**Prompt: **#46 - Soap

**Pairing: **Molly/Arthur

**Rating: **K

**Word Count: **183

**Summary: **Someone switched Molly's and Arthur's soap!

**Author's Notes: **_Ta-da! Another drabble!_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing. JKR owns everything. Lucky woman._

* * *

**Soap**

Arthur likes to think of Molly's soap as fragrant with the perfect blend of rose and spices.

Molly likes to think of Arthur's soap as a musky scent with just a trace of mountain air.

After decades of marriage, and still they can never get enough of the scents of each other.

About 10 years after the Second Battle, and Arthur cannot find his soap. Molly cannot find hers either.

Little did they know that they had accidentally mixed their different bars of soap up. They did look the same.

The next day and when Arthur moves into greet his wife with a kiss, he catches his scent on her skin.

"Mollywobbles?" he asks, confused, "Where'd you get your soap?"

"I found it on my soap stand," she replies.

"Really? I found your soap on my stand."

"I wonder who could've switched them…" Molly trails off.

"Probably Teddy and Victoire," he replies, amused.

"Yes, true, but I like what you smell like." She giggles girlishly.

"I have to admit that it's a bit odd that I smell like roses and spices."

"Really," she laughs, "you smell feminine."

He snorts, before he pulls her in for a kiss.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, it's a pretty weird concept, but I don't know what else to type! Hehe. **

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated. I'd love the feedback.**_


	6. Rain

**Prompt: **#18 - Rain

**Pairing: **Molly/Arthur

**Rating: **K+

**Word Count: **383

**Summary: **After a, somewhat, painful breakup, Molly finds herself being comforted by Arthur Weasley, one of her best friends. She questions her feelings._  
_

**Author's Notes: **_Hope you enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing. JKR owns everything, though!  
_

* * *

**Rain**

Molly stared in incredulous, mind-numbing boredom as Cody Miller blabbed on about how their relationship was "love-less," "no passion whatsoever," yada… yada… yada.

Her eyes were steadily drooping until he said the phrase she'd been waiting for.

"Molly, I think we should break up."

The redheaded 5th year looked up at her 3-month boyfriend.

"Sure. Have a nice life!"

And then she left, exiting the castle doors, heading towards the lake, and trying hard to hold back the tears until she got to her "tree".

Even though Cody had been a boring guy, he had been her first boyfriend, and one never gets over her first relationship.

She grumbled to herself when a lone tear slipped out from her eye. As though the sky was in tune with her emotions, it started to rain.

Letting out a muffled squeak as rain pelted her cloak, she turned and headed towards the entrance hall. Her eyes were so misted over that she didn't even notice bumping into a lean, thin, wiry body, hands gripping her upper arms before she fell over.

"Hello there, Molly," came a familiar, gentle voice from somewhere 4 feet above her head.

She wiped her eyes while looking at her feet, and then raised her brown eyes to meet blue.

"Oh, hi, Arthur," she replied, blushing involuntarily under her best friend's gaze.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," she mumbled.

"Really?" he asked dubiously, one eyebrow raised.

She sighed. "Well, no, not really. Cody broke up with me – the prat – and then it just so happened to rain when I went outside!"

"Well, he _is_ a prat," Arthur agreed, chuckling.

Molly couldn't help but smile at the _lovely_ rumble of his chuckle.

Then she noticed the fact that he still had a hold on her arms, and she blushed a deeper red. She shivered from the cold – and possibly something _else_ – yet Arthur noticed, pulling his wand out from the pocket of his uniform, before he performed a Drying Charm on her.

"Thanks," Molly said gratefully, warm enough to unclasped her cloak from around her neck.

"You're welcome." She smiled up at him before he took the initiative and released his hands from around her arms, flushing.

"Well, I better go… now," she said, almost reluctantly. He merely gave her a half smile before she turned around, heading up the steps.

_Is it too early to feel this way again?_

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: Ta-da! Short, but with some "best friend-y" fluff! Hope you liked it! Please, if you can, review! **

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated. I'd love the feedback.**_


	7. Stars

**Prompt:** #7 - Stars

**Pairing:** Molly/Arthur

**Rating:** K+**  
**

**Word Count:** 286

**Summary:** Arthur gives Molly a surprise... under the stars!

**Author's Notes:** _Hope you enjoy, as always!_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing. JKR does own everything, though!_

* * *

**Stars**

_Merlin, I hate surprises,_ was running through Molly Prewett's mind as she was gently led over small, green hills by Arthur Weasley, her boyfriend since 6th year. She could distinctly smell the clean, fresh scent of the lake, and she was puzzled.

"So why am I blindfolded again, Arthur?"

He chuckles. "You'll see, Mols."

She huffs, her arms crossing over her chest. "Well, _fine_."

A few more moments and they stop in their tracks. "We're here," Arthur declares.

Molly squeals, "Ooh, we're here?"

"Yes, Mol, that's what I said," Arthur says teasingly. She slaps him on the arm.

"Can I take this blindfold off now?"

"Oh yeah, of course." He watches anxiously as his girlfriend of nearly a year – in fact, today was their year anniversary – took the simple blue blindfold off of her eyes, her eyes blinking to adjust to the sudden light.

When she saw the red, polka-dotted blanket, and the wicker basket, she broke into a bright smile, hugging Arthur, giving him a sweet kiss in the process.

"Ooh, I love it, Arthur! Thank you!"

"Anything for you, my dear, anything for you."

She merely smiles before she pulls the two of them to sit on the blanket. Arthur opens the basket, revealing a wide array of foods. They eat, chatting away at how the professors gave them too much homework, but that it was good practice for NEWTs.

When they finish, Molly settles herself in Arthur's arms, the two of them still talking. Bright stars pop out in the starry, night sky, and they settle their eyes on the stars before they head back to the school for curfew.

When Molly looks at him, though, their hands interlaced, he thinks that the sparkle of her brown eyes outshine the brightness of stars, any day.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_**Review if you can, please. I'd love the feedback. **_


	8. Sunset

**Prompt: **#10 - Sunset

**Pairing:** Molly/Arthur

**Rating: **K

**Word Count:** 87

**Summary: **The two lovebirds watch the setting sun, forgetting about Voldemort for a blessed amount of time.

**Author's Notes: **_Hope you enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing. JKR does, though, own everything._

* * *

**Sunset**

The sky was painted generously with bright oranges, reds, yellows, and everything in between. It looked magnificent, and, yet, Arthur finds the sight in his lap even lovelier.

He smiles at the young, 17-year old in his arms, the slowly lowering sun basking them in an ethereal glow.

She smiles back, the two of them enjoying the peaceful sunset, signaling the end of another day.

Even the end of another day with the threat of Voldemort hanging over them.

But he won't let that spoil the romantic mood.

Not now. Not ever.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, it's very short. Sorry about that.**

_**Review if you can, please. I'd love the feedback. **_


	9. Animals

**Prompt:** #23 - Animals

**Pairing:** Molly/Arthur

**Rating: **K+

**Word Count: **930

**Summary:** After a late-night study session, courtesy of Belle (Molly's cat), the two 5th years confess.

**Author's Notes: **_Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Hope you enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing. JKR owns everything._

* * *

**Animals**

_The fact that Molly had a cat – striped tabby with gray-green eyes – and Arthur had a rat was something that helped their relationship blossom._

5th year Molly Prewett growled something incoherently under her breath as her cat, Belle, ran out of her dormitory, screeching as though her life depended on it. Thankfully, her roommates were fast asleep. Abandoning the pile of homework – Professor McGonagall told them that they'd need the amount of homework to prepare for NEWTS – sitting on her bed, she, unsuccessfully, tried to stop her cat from going out the door by reaching out from her spot on her comforters. Belle was too fast.

"For Merlin's sake, Belle, it's nearly midnight!" She tried to keep her voice down so she wouldn't wake her roommates, instead jumping off her four-poster, madly dashing down the stairs as quietly as she could.

Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, her chocolate-brown eyes scanned the Gryffindor common room, spotting her cat sitting on the armrests of a Gryffindor red armchair.

Her favorite, actually.

Trying to be calm so she wouldn't scare Belle, she walked deliberately to the armchair, her hands reaching out to grab her cat by the middle but was caught off guard when she saw Arthur Weasley leaning against the chair, his eyes trained on the pieces of parchment in front of him on the table.

_He probably doesn't even notice my presence, _she reasoned, getting ready to grab her cat again when Arthur suddenly leaned back, rubbing his eyes tiredly, therefore catching her standing right there.

She blushed. He smiled.

"Hi Molly," he greeted her.

Finally, she smiled at him. "Hi Arthur. What're you doing?" She seemed genuinely interested.

"_Trying_ to finish this bloody Transfiguration essay."

She laughed. "Fancy me trying to help?"

His eyes widened a fraction of an inch, and a light blush – one she couldn't see – appeared on his cheeks and ears at the words _fancy me,_ but his easy smile appeared in a matter of seconds.

"Sure," he replied almost immediately.

Molly gave him another small smile before turning on her heel, running up the girls' staircase to get her books, parchment, ink and quills.

Once she arrived, she plopped herself down next to him, a small smile still on her face. They set to work.

A few moments later, once they made a good dent in their homework Belle suddenly yowled, launching herself at Arthur's pocket.

Molly's eyes widened and she, once again, tried to reach the cat that had gone ballistic. She ended up halfway in Arthur's lap, the two of them blushing furiously. His rat had scurried under one of the tables.

"S-sorry," Molly whispered softly, trying to get up again. She nearly growled in frustration as she felt her cat's distinct weight on her back, stopping her from reducing her embarrassment.

"It's fine," Arthur responded, slightly relieved to find his voice clear, and not at all shaky.

Thankfully, Belle daintily got off her owner's back, jumping onto the armchair before curling up, her slim tail over her nose.

Molly scoffed.

She looked to be the epitome of innocence, but Molly knew better, and so did Arthur.

It took a while for them to notice the fact that Molly was still partly in Arthur's lap, but when they did… stuttering, scarlet-red ears and cheeks ensued.

The fiercely blushing girl got off his lap a bit clumsily, looking anywhere but at him.

She willingly threw herself into finishing her homework, not daring to glance at Arthur for fear of being humiliated even further.

She nearly let out a groan when she finished everything, instead turning around to pet Belle.

_Anything to stop humiliation,_ she reasoned.

Molly did squeak, though, when she felt Arthur's light, comforting touch on her back a few seconds later.

"Molly?" he asked hesitantly.

She closed her eyes, even though she turned around to face him.

"Yeah?" Her eyes had reopened, but she had taken to looking at the floor.

He took a deep breath, his words coming out in quick succession. "Ifancyyou."

Her eyes narrowed as she unraveled his words. When she did, her eyes comically grew larger, and she clapped her hands to her mouth.

"Really?" It came out muffled.

He nodded forgetting that she was staring at the floor, but when he did remember, he whispered, "Yeah," still nervously twisting the cloth of his pajama bottoms with his fingers.

Suddenly a smile lit up her face – he could tell because her eyes crinkled at the corners – and her hands slowly come down, resting in her lap. She met his eyes.

"Well," she began, traces of embarrassment gone except a light dusting of pink on her cheeks, "I just might fancy you too."

"Oh. Well then, that-that's good."

Molly giggled, yawning at the very end. She sighed sadly, turning to smile at her… _boyfriend_.

"I-I better go to bed," she said reluctantly.

Arthur frowned, but it quickly turned into a smile when he leaned over to press a light kiss on Molly's lips.

"Sweet dreams, Molly," he breathed, watching her as she stood up, a very big grin on her face as she walked up the stairs. He waved and she waved back.

Once he looked at the table, a smile still etched on his face – he thought it was going to stay there for the rest of his life – he saw Molly's papers still on the table.

He shook his head playfully before he packed it up, putting it in his bag to give them to her tomorrow when he saw her.

He walked up to his dormitory, settled in his four-poster, and fell asleep due to the dreams filled with red hair and chocolate-brown eyes.

The two of them forgot their animals downstairs, but, surprisingly, the cat and rat did nothing.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: This is the longest one yet! I feel strangely proud of myself.**

_**Review if you can, please. I'd love the feedback.**_


	10. Clock

**Prompt: **#56 - Clock

**Pairing: **Molly/Arthur

**Rating: **K+

**Word Count: **399

**Summary: **Molly stares sadly, her eyes bright, at her enchanted clock, saddened by the removal of a hand. Arthur, the other Weasleys, and Harry and Hermione comfort her.

**Author's Notes: **_Ta-da! Hope you enjoy! I think it's a bit sad if you miss Fred. I was crying by the time I finished._

**Disclaimer:**_I own nothing. JKR owns everything, and thank goodness! I'd probably ruin it all._

* * *

**Clock**

The small silver hand in her grasp is gently splashed with a river of tears, the small, engraved name of _Fred_ clear in her blurry eyes.

The swinging door to the kitchen opens, and Ron looks at his mother with sadness in his eyes, his black robes still on his tall, lanky frame.

He walks forward quickly, placing a hand on his mother's shoulder. His eyes catch the enchanted clock on the counter, and his eyes turn bright.

Again, the door opens, and Hermione walks in, spots Ron by his mother, and she takes the few steps to reach him, immediately clutching his hand with one of her smaller ones, copying him by settling her unoccupied hands on top of Ron's. Small tears run silently down her face.

Silently they stay there for a time, not even looking up when Ginny and Harry enter the kitchen with solemn expressions. Ginny nearly runs forward to hug her mother, her eyes still red-rimmed from Remus's, Tonks's, and Fred's funerals.

Harry sadly stands near his best mates, and girlfriend, offering silent support to Mrs. Weasley.

Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, and George come in a moment later, immediately joining their siblings, Harry, and Hermione in comforting their mother, and mother-in-law respectively.

Arthur comes into the small kitchen last, and, when seeing the huge crowd around his wife, gently ushers them out of the room.

"Mollywobbles," he says softly, sitting on a chair to let her sit on his lap, "everyone's sad about this entire thing, but we knew it was probably going to happen. We're lucky only one of our children died in the war. I wish… everyday that it was a total count of zero, but we can't help it. It happened when it had to. Plus, Fred died doing the two things he loved most: laughing, and protecting his family."

Molly sniffles, her eyes still red, but the wetness ceasing.

Arthur presses a small kiss to her forehead before he leans back, the two of them talking about the antics Fred and George had gotten into, whether Molly had liked it or not.

Laughs were heard through the door, and the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione smile in relief at each other, knowing that many more laughs and smiles were inevitable in their future.

They all go into the kitchen to share stories about the fallen… who were sure to be missed.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! It was just my tribute to the fallen.**

_**Review if you can, please. I'd love the feedback. **_


	11. Journal

**Prompt: **#65 - Journal

**Pairing: **Molly/Arthur

**Rating: **K+

**Word Count: **212

**Summary: **Molly's entries – from 6th year.

**Author's Notes: **_So sorry about the wait. I was pretty busy with BHF, and DT: FETTO (yeah, shameless plugging, heh). But, I really enjoyed this! It was so ridiculously fun! _

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. JKR owns everything, and thank goodness! I'd probably ruin it all.

* * *

**Journal**

_October 12th, 1966_

_**Gryffindor Common Room**_

Oh Merlin! Arthur Weasley spoke to me today, and I could hardly get a word out! It was just so terribly embarrassing. My fancying him is getting to be very distractive.

Oh, he's coming right this way. Wait, why am I still writing in this!? He's going to see! I better – oh no, never mind, he's already seen it.

"What is this?" he asks, and he sees me writing while he's talking. "Oh, is this your diary?"

I blush, but he smiles that boyish smile at me, and I melt.

"Y-yeah. But, I prefer journal."

He laughs. "Can I look in it?"

"Sure." Wait, what!? Why'd I say that? Now he'll be reading this, and – he peers over at me from my shoulder – he chose to lean over, instead of reading – and his wonderfully blue eyes are gentle.

"You fancy me?" he asks.

I nod, a pure-red blush on my entire face. I probably look like a tomato.

"Oh," he grins. "I fancy you too, Molly."

"Y-you do?"

He nods. "Yeah. I fancy you."

Excuse me while I go faint.

But, when I move to get from my armchair, he leans over at the exact same moment, and presses his lips to mine. Oh, I think I just turned to pudding!

Thank you diary/journal!

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, pretty random concept, but still. It was pretty fun. Sorry about the length. I needed to get an update in before school starts (August 18th, I've already shopped for school supplies!)**

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated. I'd love the feedback.**_


End file.
